User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archive 1 Greetings Archive 7 Batman Archive 2 Besmirched Archive 8 Collector's Comics Archive 3 Japanese Archive 4 Murica Archive 5 Endless 80 Archive 6 Cryptic Message New talk page smell I hope this is okay. I didn't name Archive 8 because I figured you'd want to do the honors. I heard the Johnny Depp movie Dead Man features long passages of a Native American language without subtitles. I think filmmakers who don't have subtitles think they're being realistic, dramatic, etc. when really they're just making it inconvenient for the audience. I think it's funny how Chris identifies the language as Italian and Lois claims the language Peter doesn't understand is subtlety. Have you ever seen the movie Airplane!? (I wasn't trying to be overenthusiastic there; the proper title has an exclamation point at the end) They had a couple characters speaking "Jive" and that had subtitles. The best part was when Barbara Billingsley (the mother on Leave It to Beaver) served as a Jive translator for the stewardess. Let's hear it for Tabitha King! I think everyone needs someone who refuses to let them give up. Sometimes you'll see a review for a movie in which they openly throw shade on another movie (i.e. "This is what movie could have been."). Burn! Raidra (talk) 00:47, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :When I went to bed last night I felt guilty for archiving your talk page without asking permission first. I apologize for that. Raidra (talk) 12:46, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a relief! While I was doing it I felt like one of those surgeons you see in cartoons sweating and worrying about bandaging someone up missing an ear or spleen or something. I decided long ago that I could never enter the medical profession because I couldn't handle the pressure. “We need two cc of sodium pentothal, stat!” “(nervously) Hang on! ~fiddles with hypodermic syringe, then accidentally drops it onto the floor~ (in harsh whisper) Dang it! ~grabs another hypodermic needle and starts fiddling with it~” ::"Just hang, Looseblood! She gonna catch up on the rebound on the medi-sigh." "What it is, Big Mama? My mama didn't raise no dummies! I dug her rap!" "Cut me some slack, Jack!" I heard somewhere that the two jive guys improvised their lines, but I don't know if Mrs. Cleaver's jive speech were improvised or written. My favorite part in Airplane! was when the reporter said, "All right, boys, let's get some pictures," and the reporters steal the pictures hanging on the wall. Of course, my friend Nick jokingly claimed the funniest thing about the movie was it was only rated PG. ::I'm sorry to hear you weren't feeling well. I know what that's like! I hope you feel better today. I also know what it's like to have to go around unplugging things. The weather forecast has possible storms today and tomorrow, so we might have to do that soon too. There was an episode of Mythbusters in which they were talking about not showering or talking on the telephone during a thunderstorm. Adam always used to joke about Jamie being older, so he started, "Now, Jamie, I know they didn't have phones when you were little..." Raidra (talk) 15:41, April 27, 2016 (UTC) "Why is the link red!?" Get well soon! Yeah, sore throats that stick around are terrible. Here's a remedy that helps me- hot Dr. Pepper. You can Google it because this is a real thing. You simmer Dr. Pepper in a saucepan at 180 degrees, add lemon, and enjoy. I usually pour a can or small bottle in a little kettle, set the burner for medium low, and add a little lemon juice. Hot chocolate and hot apple cider also help. It's annoying when the weather reports keep talking about terrible weather and then nothing happens. I know they're trying to help people, and it's better than having no warning and then a disaster strikes, but yeah. Day 1- "We're expecting severe thunderstorms tomorrow!" Day 2- "We're expecting thunderstorms tomorrow!" Day 3- "We're expecting thunderstorms the day after tomorrow!" You think, "You really don't know what you're talking about, do you?" Raidra (talk) 01:09, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :"...I don't have any Dr Pepper in the house (he doesn't make house calls that often)." X-D I don't like tea, which is why I did the hot Dr. Pepper in the first place. I didn't want to drink too much hot cocoa (though that's some good stuff!), and hot cider slipped my mind. I thought about what else I could drink that would be hot and I remembered the hot Dr. Pepper. I've heard of hot Vernor's (ginger ale) too, but I haven't tried that yet. I have found ginger ale to be good for motion sickness, though. :I once saw a clip from a Disney Channel cartoon with insect characters (I think it was called The Buzz on Maggie). There was a scene in which a weather... um... bug was being punished by having to stand outside in the rain. The weatherbug pleaded, "Can't I come back inside?!" and his boss replied, "No! Stay outside where it's 'sunny' and 'warm'!" Ouch! That's harsh- unless the person being punished thinks ordinary hail is a more important story than four possible tornadoes. It seems that every time it hails up here, someone sends in a picture to the local news station ("Twinklydog87 sent us this picture of hailstones in her garden!"). One time a neighbor asked me if it had hailed and I replied, "I don't think so. I didn't see anyone send any pictures to Channel 7." :Today we had a special treat. We went to La Comedia Dinner Theater and saw Fiddler on the Roof. It was a great show, and I have to admit that I was so moved during "If I Were a Rich Man" that I blotted tears from my eyes with a napkin. Raidra (talk) 00:40, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::That's great to hear! :-D I guess having your neck snapped back into place is one of those things that sounds uncomfortable, but is really beneficial. When one thing is messed up, the whole thing can get messed up! I've heard that a lot of people use warm, flat ginger ale (ging-ale) as a cure-all. Occasionally, when we're in Kentucky, we visit a place called Buckhorn Lake, and the mountain roads have a lot of twists and turns. It's worth it when you get there, but the ride is murder on my stomach without ginger ale. That's really the only place where I get carsick, and the ginger ale is a tremendous help. Here's a toast to the Mythbusters for proving that ginger is an effective motion sickness remedy! You made the rides to and from Buckhorn tolerable! ::One time on The Late Show with David Letterman they had a segment with things compared to coins. In one of the pictures a man was holding something next to a dime for comparison. Dave noted that the guy's thumbnail was also dime-sized, and he joked, "Why do you need the dime then? Why can't you just use the thumbnail?" ::I'll talk to you later! "TRADITION! ~music~ TRADITION!" Raidra (talk) 01:50, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Chiropractors- snapping things back into place to serve you! Yeah, that's the stuff! One thing I liked was while the ending was sad, it wasn't hopeless. There were sad moments (At one point I noted, "That turned ugly in a hurry!"), but there were happy and funny ones too, and while there was a sense of loss at the end, there was hope of a future and of reconciliation. There are a lot of writers who need to see Fiddler to see how it's done. The part in "If I Were a Rich Man" when I teared up was the part in which he described his dream home as having a tin roof and wooden floors. That's something so many of us take for granted. In my comics I have a character who describes his home as a mansion. However, it's just a one-story, average-sized house. He grew up in such poverty that what we would consider an ordinary house and lawn he considers a stately manor. Back to Fiddler, one of the best lines was, "They're so happy they don't know how miserable they are." That must've been awesome! Here's a website about Buckhorn- http://parks.ky.gov/parks/resortparks/buckhorn-lake/. There are a lot of activities, but we go to eat and enjoy the scenery. The hotel also has a gift shop and a display about the history of the area. Maybe someday you can go on a trip there. Just be sure to bring some ginger ale or candied ginger just in case! Raidra (talk) 00:33, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Let's not forget fans, air conditioners, and running water. I saw part of a funny Louis C.K. routine in which he talked about people taking air travel for granted. "(imitates disgruntled passenger) 'I sat on the runway for an hour!' And then what happened!? Did you fly through the air!? (imitates disgruntled passenger)'I had to pay for my sandwich!' But you flew through the air while sitting down!" :Hopefully the Brontosaurus Burger didn't make the car tip over! Maybe that's just ribs. I just had a horrifying thought. Like the comedienne who wondered if the fish sandwich she ate at SeaWorld was a slow learner, I just wondered, "What if the Brontosaurus Burgers, Brontosaurus ribs, etc. were from the dinosaurs not fit to work at the rock quarry?" Is that wrong? Let's move on, shall we? I remember when I was little one of the areas of King's Island was a Hanna-Barbara themed children's play area. I don't know what it is now. For all I know it may be Hanna-Barbara themed again. Ah, for the cartoon-themed boat rides of yesteryear! Raidra (talk) 01:33, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I was getting ready to respond to your earlier message when I saw you'd left a new one. First thing's first. I thought of something else to be thankful for- sauces and seasonings. They sure do a lot to perk up bland food, which is why they were so obsessed with finding spice routes way back when. In fact, I think spices was one of the things pirates took as plunder. These movies make pirates seem glamorous, but then you read about pirate life & history and it turns out they were thugs who stole whatever they would sell for cash, and they were often sick due to the miserable conditions on the ship. Whoever wrote, "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!" must not have been one. I've scanned and posted a picture of what character I mentioned, Vacon. Before you ask, "You named a character after vegetable bacon?!" let me explain that there's an accent mark over the o and it's the name of a martial art. The character isn't a bad guy, but he's an unfortunate and violent past. I plan to have a somber scene in which a visitor notes an odd piece of decoration, a wooden pole with a number of knives embedded in it. The visitor asks what it is and Vacon sadly explains that it's a memorial to the people he's had to kill in self-defense. I'll post his description soon. Boo on the people taking away playground equipment! They take away playground equipment and recess, and then wonder why kids are fidgety and fat. I'm working on a new story in my Houseguest series. I don't have a title yet, but it will have four chapters. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter, "Band of Brothers", finished and posted to the WW soon. I'll let you know. I have ideas for other stories too, but I haven't started writing them yet. "I know you aren't really interested in the Batman V Superman film, but it has been determined that it won't pass the $1 Billion mark and the Warner Executives are reportedly unhappy and might begin to reevaluate how they are having those movies pushed out (that'd be great). They were gloating that it would make an easy Billion right before release, lol. I think it is sitting at $800 Million-something." ~plays "Zonk!" music from Let's Make a Deal~ That is great! Make good movies, you stuck-up schmucks! All right! :-D It's great when your throat and nose clear up. Thank you for telling me. Whenever you do go to sleep, pleasant dreams! Raidra (talk) 00:36, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I like to design hideouts. Sometimes I'll do multiple drafts of one (I think the one I posted is the third draft, but maybe it's just the second). That swing thing sounds like a shakedown. Speaking of fundraisers, I saw something strange today. It was a flyer for a school fundraiser, but they were trying to sell mattresses. Yep. Mattresses. It's one thing to sell coupon books, pizzas, candy, or soft pretzels, but mattresses? That's a big investment! :Hey, a little at a time! As for Batman movies, it would be interesting have a version of Knightfall, provided it's done correctly and not utterly botched. :That's great to hear! :-D Here's the entry on Vacon, and I also started a blog you might find interesting- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Favorite_Family_Guy_Star_Wars_Moments. :Vacón :*Nicknames and Aliases- Bakom :*Secret identity- Anastasio Garcia :*Birthplace- Peru :*Occupation- fighter/philanthropist :*List of powers, abilities, and weapons- combat skill, weapons expertise, weapons pouch, weapons jacket, intelligence, marksmanship, bullet-proof vest, speed, endurance, strength, heightened reflexes :*Status- member of Basilisk, member of Re’em, member of Shophetim :*First appearance- Purgative, part two :*Hobbies- weaving/doll making/gardening :*Personality- Vacón has great determination and fortitude. He is tough, but not malicious, and he doesn’t go around picking fights. Though he has killed in self-defense, he does not enjoy doing so. In his home he has a memorial consisting of a wooden pole with several knives embedded in it, each knife representing a person he’s killed in combat. He sometimes uses underhanded tactics, but he has a moral code and shows candor when speaking to others. He is sensible and knows the importance of keeping his skills sharp. As a result of growing up in poverty he desires to help others and give back to the community. This is also why he is grateful for possessions such as his house, which he views as a stately mansion. :*Appearance- Vacón is a male Hispanic human of Peruvian heritage. He has a medium skin tone and spiky black hair with three tufts. He wears a light brown hat, a turquoise jacket with blue gray sleeves, a light gray shirt, light lead pants, a gray belt with attached weapons pouch, and gray boots. He sometimes wears a blue poncho with thin gold stripes. :*Entry- Anastasio Garcia grew up in one of the shantytowns of Peru. As a result he desired to obtain financial security in order to support himself and improve conditions in his community. He discovered the violent hybrid martial art called vacón, also known as bakom, and became an expert in order to protect himself and gain respect. As his success and reputation grew he got the attention of Basilisk. Dart Tongue admired his heart and determination, and he wound up becoming one of Basilisk’s chiefs. He gave himself the alias “Vacón” after the martial art at which he had become so skilled. Vacón has a reputation as being a skilled and fierce fighter, but he is not malicious and doesn’t go around picking fights. He is also known for his philanthropy, and he is respected for his attitude. As a member of Re’em he has the ability to help even more people. :*Description of powers, abilities, and weapons- Vacón is intelligent with heightened reflexes and good levels of strength, speed, and endurance. He is a skilled fighter and can fire a weapon with accuracy. He knows how to use a variety of weapons and use ordinary objects as weapons. He wears a jacket and a pouch containing various weapons and other items as well as a vest which protects him from bullets, arrows, and blows to the chest. :*Weaknesses- Vacón is susceptible to the same weaknesses as an ordinary person (extreme temperatures, poison gas, etc.). :*Trivia :**I created the character after I found an article on the martial art while doing research. “Anastasio” is a Spanish name meaning “Resurrection” while “Garcia” is a Spanish name meaning “Spear” or “Sharp” (which is ironically the same meaning as Dart Tongue’s name, Gerard). Raidra (talk) 01:31, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Grave of The Seinfelds" message Grave of The Fireflies is a Hiyao Miyazaki film about two kids who, while on a train full of ghosts, reminisce about how they got onto the train. Not to spoil a whole lot but there are a lot of tragic events that lead up to their deaths partly because the main teen boy refuses to let anyone help him and his sister as he thinks that asking for help is a sign of failure. My dad watches Seinfeld a lot. Personally, I don't mind the show and I think it's rather decent with some funny moments. Have you ever heard of the show called The Adventures of Pete and Pete? It's kind of like Seinfeld except it deals with kids and teenagers issues in its own wacky and surreal way. It's also kind of like a 90's version of Malcolm in The Middle. I recommend giving it a watch! I'm planning on trimming some more parts or reworking them. I'm going to cut the part where the protagonist grabs the chips and fix it so she goes right upstairs after she encounters the shadow again and discovers she's home alone. Also, when the protagonist tries to use the phone for the first time, I'll change it so that when she tries to call Erika, she discovers that the battery is dead and needs time to charge. Later in the story, the protagonist will try to dial 911 for help but the phone won't let her due to insufficient funds. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:37, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Chip Chasers" message Here's a link to the changes I made: http://pastebin.com/7dHczJkZ I'm going to do a bit more research on prepaid phones to see how they operate when you don't have enough funds. I know that if you try to call someone with low funds, it won't contact the person and will lead you to a voice message about how the call couldn't be completed due to insufficient funds. I'm not sure if this applies to emergency calls though. I doubt it does but I haven't been able to find any info on it. I used to have a prepaid phone as a kid so that's why I know about the insufficient funds part of it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Emergency Calling" message I was recently doing some research on phones.It turns out that there have been times where someone was either unable to call 911 or had difficulty doing so. Whether or not it was due to insufficient funds is a mystery. I also found out that people prefer landlines when calling 911 as it can do a better job of helping the 911 team find the exact location. Yeah, cell phones have GPS but from what I understand, they aren't able to pinpoint your exact location like a landline can. I just finished working on another Haunting Hour review! I plan to upload it next Friday as per my review schedule. I may consider uploading reviews every Friday but I don't want my reviews to feel rushed. I'll give this "Every Other Friday" schedule a bit more time until I feel comfortable moving up the upload schedule. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:16, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "It Works Out!" Message The good news is that I'm almost done reviewing the entirety of season two. So far, I have reviewed twelve out of the eighteen episodes that the entire season has to offer. That's probably the second shortest season in this series next to season four, which had a whopping grand total of only ten episodes. The review should be up this Friday though I think I might have something scheduled that day but I will try to upload it regardless. I have an idea for what should happen next in the pasta. After Hotaka and Kristy bow to each other, The episode could shift to night time where we see Kristy's mom setting up a sleeping bag in Kristy's room. A while later, we see Kristy trying to fall asleep. She eventually does but ends up having nightmares. The next day Ashe wakes up and she's really tired. She also starts to hear voices, which is weird to her because she has stayed up all night once and we get this line: "Oh God, please don't tell me I'm THAT tired!" Or something else like that. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Livin on a Prayer" message I've been thinking over my idea for what should happen in the pasta next. Maybe instead of having Kristy hear the voices after one night of no sleep, she can feel very tired and be a bit more clumsy and seemingly sick. After a couple of days her condition gets worse and she starts to hear voices. Her parents decide to take her to a doctor to have her evaluated. I'm trying to think up the nightmares Kristy would have but I don't want to repeat what I wrote for the cold opening way back in chapter 5. Maybe something along the lines of this. Kristy falls asleep and she's soon deep in slumber. A little while later, Kristy wakes up to the sound of a window opening downstairs. She slowly treks downstairs and sees nothing. Just as she's about to go to bed when suddenly, something emerges behind Kristy from the gaps in the hardwood floor. It grabs her and starts to attack her, all the while the attacker is never shown on screen. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:45, May 4, 2016 (UTC) May the Fourth Be with You Thanks, you too! ~laughs~ That is pretty accurate, actually. I have some binders with my comic books, a thick binder with character entries, alien races, etc. and a thinner binder with housing plans, arsenals, etc. I've had this hobby for years, so it shows that, like I said, you can accomplish a lot by doing a little at a time. It's funny to imagine students trying to sell mattresses door-to-door, but no, I actually saw a flyer at my church (We have prayer meeting on Tuesday mornings). I think it's one of those things where you fill out the form and send a check if you're interested. The thing is, I don't know how many members of our congregation actually have children attending that school. Our church has members from the surrounding towns, so you really can't assume someone attends school in one district or another. Mmm... bacon! Jim Gaffigan had a great routine about bacon, claiming at one point, "You can't tell me that Kevin Bacon's success isn't at least partly due to his name! You're not going to see a Kevin Hotdog movie!" I'm glad you like the character. The doll-making is just for fun. It's to show that he can create as well as destroy. However, that doesn't mean he doesn't have booby-trapped weapons and whatnot. You know how feudal Japan had seemingly everyday items that had hidden blades or other offensive capabilities? I imagine him doing the same thing. Having hidden weapons is something that's done by both heroes and villains in my comics. One time I had a heroine with a sleeping powder ball disguised as a gumball. The supervillain was approaching these two weakened heroines, and right after his boasting one of them offered the other one a gumball. Angered that they didn't seem to be taking him seriously, he grabbed the one that had just put the gumball in her mouth. Once she was in close range, the heroine bit open the gumball and blew the powder into the villain's face, weakening him and allowing the heroines to overcome him. Renegade has a number of hidden weapons. Since he's immune to poison gas, he has a fake deck of cards and even a bookmark that emit knock-out gas. The bookmark has a packet of chemicals on the back, and squeezing the packet & jerking the tassel causes gas to shoot out. Creating these weapons is a fun exercise in imagination. Raidra (talk) 00:35, May 5, 2016 (UTC)